Conventionally, a device for projecting an image to a wall surface or a screen includes a so-called projector. A mainstream of the projector is a so-called stationary type device which is supplied with power from a commercial power supply and is used in a state of being fixed at a predetermined position. The stationary type projector projects an image to a given portion of the wall surface or to the screen in its fixed state.
Recently, on the other hand, a mobile projector compact in size and easy to carry is proposed as the projector. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile terminal with a projector function that includes an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge for mutually pivotally connecting the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet, and also includes a projector having a lens and a light source.